IM YONG JAE USER'S GUIDE AND OWNER'S MANUAL
by AsianAnimeGamer
Summary: Congratulations! For reasons we can not fathom, you have purchased a IM YONG JAE unit! In order to ensure that you do not die and to minimize limb loss, we have provided you with the following User's Guide and Owner's Manual! Please follow all the instructions with caution, else you expect a nuke blowing up in your face.


**So yeah, I've made a manual for North Korea! Hetalia and Im Yong Jae do not belong to me, hetalia belongs to Hidekaz, and Im Yong Jae belongs to Lowah. I gave her OC another name because the name she gave to him did not follow Korean naming traditions. Please review after!**

* * *

**IM YONG JAE: User's Guide and Owner's Manual**

**Congratulations! **For reasons we can not fathom, you have purchased a IM YONG JAE unit! In order to ensure that you do not die and to minimize limb loss, we have provided you with the following User's Guide and Owner's Manual! Please follow all the instructions with caution, else you expect a nuke blowing up in your face. But we will ensure you that your IM YONG JAE unit shall be loyal and dedicated for years to come!

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Im Yong Jae. Will also respond to, Jae, North Korea, The Democratic Republic of North Korea, North, 'Hyung', and Commie bitch. He will respond quite irritably to the last two, and unless you are a IM YONG SOO unit or someone he considers equivalent (For example, a child), you do not have permission to call him Hyung.

Age: 18

Place of Manufacture: Pyongyang, North Korea

Height: 5'8

Weight: N/A (Depends if he's going through his phase or not.)

Length: Longer than you would expect.

**Your IM YONG JAE unit comes with the following accessories**:

One (1) dark green military suit

One (1) red hair ribbon (We, the creators of Hetalia Units co., highly suggest you to not touch this.)

One (1) red hanbok

One (1) Gayageum (Once again, no touching)

One (1) casual outfit

One (1) extra spicy kimichi

One (1) submachine gun (No bullets included for safety reasons)

Three (3) mini safety nukes (Special Edition- they bruise, but they don't break skin! ...75 percent of the time.)

One (1) pair of glasses

**Programming:**

Your IM YONG JAE unit has been equipped with the following traits-

Bodyguard: While it will take some time to convince him you are worthy of protecting, the efforts are well worthwhile! With a shot as deadly as a VASH ZWINGLI unit's and a menacing aura, no one will approach you without thinking twice.

Male Guitarist: While he would much prefer his Gayageum to a guitar, he plays both of them equally well! Whether you want to show your unit off to the world or it's because you're broke, the IM YONG JAE unit will not disappoint you! (For safety precautions, we discourage against having him in a group due to his stubbornness and the fact that his personality often grinds against others.)

Librarian: Your IM YONG JAE unit is well versed in organization and order and is particularly fond of reading. This puts him in a perfect position for being a Librarian. (We, the creators of the IM YONG JAE unit are not responsible for any child trauma that the IM YONG JAE unit creates.)

Scientist: He made a butt load of nuclear weapons, does that count?

**Removal of your IM YONG JAE unit from Packaging:**

This is a fairly difficult task since the IM YONG JAE unit is one of the more temperamental units. We highly suggest for you to follow these instructions carefully and precisely. End results occurring from not properly following these directions include, but not limited to: death, limb loss(s), strangulation, and trauma.

1. Drag a IM YONG SOO unit in the same room as the unit's box. Leave the room for at least 10 minutes, and you should find your IM YONG JAE unit strangling his brother for waking him from his pleasant dream that hamburgers never existed. You're welcome to reprogram him, though.

2. Play a tape film of the Korean War. He will climb out quietly, and will start watch whatever film you have chosen. The Hetalia Co. suggests that you don't use this technique, since most IM YONG JAE units will end up awakening in Depressed mode.

3. Pull an IM YONG SOO unit's hair curl. The IM YONG SOO unit should shudder when you pull his curl. Your unit will explode out of the box, demanding to kill whoever had touched his brother's curl.

4. Pull his curl. You should hear cussing in Korean, and a hand should then grab your wrist, clenching it with an iron grip. Your IM YONG JAE unit will demand why you were pulling his curl with steely eyes. You won't have time to answer anyway, since he will swiftly throw you onto the ground.

5. Say something an ALFRED F. JONES unit would say. We recommend this only as a last resort, since your IM YONG JAE unit will burst out of the box, threatening to kill the said ALFERD F. JONES unit. Once he goes on rampage, it will be quite burdensome to stop him.

**Reprogramming**

Once you have awakened your IM YONG JAE unit or have settled him down from his rampage, you will be able to reprogram him into to the following modes:

_Cold (default) _

_Angry Teen_

_Depressed_

_Pleasant_

_Drunk_

_Post Korean War (locked) _

_Insane (locked)_

In _Cold_ mode, your IM YONG JAE unit will be distant and snarky, often preferring that you leave him alone. He will lash out quite easily when offended and will have no restraint on loading up a gun on you or anyone else. He will keep to himself isolated, when in the presence of other units.

_Angry teen _is fairly simple to access. Just piss him off enough without the reassurance of his weapons. He will stomp to his room, lock himself up, and proceed to sulk for a good day or two. After his sulking, he should come out fine.

Your IM YONG JAE's _Depressed_ mode can accessed by showing him footage of the Korean War or suffering in North Korea. In _Depressed_ mode, he will lock himself up in his room, refuse to talk to anyone, especially an IM YONG SOO unit. If you ask him if he was crying, he will shoot an angry look at you and than turn his back on you. Prolonged exposure may cause him to turn on _Post Korean War._

_Pleasant_ mode can be quite frightening for some unit owners, it is basically just a mini IVAN BRAGINSKY's default mode. Your IM YONG JAE unit shall smile almost 24/7, and will gain a creepy aura around himself whenever he is angered. You can turn it on by feeding him yakgwa. You should be able to turn it off by locking an IM YONG SOO unit with him in a room for a day.

The _Drunk_ mode is accessed quite easily. Get him drunk. It's very simple. But be warned, he's a hard drinker and is particularly fond of yakju. He'll also be fairly horny. It should wear off after a day. If you mention any of his 'antics', he will turn red, and run away to his room.

_Post Korean War_ mode is your unit's first locked mode. After the Korean War, droughts, starvation, and pain all took their toll on your poor unit. Your unit's appearance and health will decrease dramatically, such as, hair falling out, unnaturally pale grey skin, and dark shadows under the eyes. Your unit will sit in the corner, twitching occasionally, muttering about, 'The fool's completely under their spell." Whenever your unit sees any IM YONG SOO units, he will rush up to him, and start lecturing about how much better they would be as one Korea. The said IM YONG SOO unit will repel from this behavior, and will try to get away immediately. If the IM YONG SOO unit manages to get away from becoming one Korea too many times, your unit will go one step further by digging under your house to the IM YONG SOO unit's location. You can unlock the mode by leaving him in Depressed mode long enough like we said before. To turn it off, have a IM YONG SOO unit or a YAO WANG unit to slap some hard sense into him.

_Insane_ is your unit's last mode. We highly discourage you against unlocking this, since there's a 80% percent chance all extinction of life. In this mode, your IM YONG JAE unit will burst into evil laughs randomly, cackle about 'those mere mortals', and will grin creepily at anyone who walks by. He will refuse to eat anything but Onnuriye Donkatsu. We suggest that you keep weapons and sharp objects away from him for the time being. Beware, he will almost always have a secret armory of nukes hidden away from you. Your unit will disappear at a late hour, and return at 3 in the morning grinning wider then what you previously thought was possible. You will then hear news reports about a blown up building. To access it, expose your IM YONG JAE unit to violent videos for long periods. You should be able to shut it off by locking him in room with an IM YONG SOO on his default _Happy-go-lucky mode_ for a week. (Remember to take away all his weapons!)

**Relationships with other Units**

Your IM YONG JAE unit generally prefers to be away from the company of other units, but there are a few units he will know better than others.

IM YONG SOO: Being your unit's younger brother, IM YONG SOO is generally happy to be able to spend time with his elder brother, but often gets irked from his brother's stiffness and the fact he is easily annoyed. If your IM YONG JAE is on any other mode from his normal default Cold, the unit will appear confused, but generally used to it since he is, after all, his brother. However, in _Post Korean War_, IM YONG SOO will take to avoiding him. IM YONG JAE sees his brother as annoying and immature, but genuinely cares for him. One aspect left behind from the time they were one Korea was that they both can feel each others' pain. If your IM YONG JAE unit rushes off without warning, do not be alarmed. He is probably rushing away to a nearby IM YONG SOO unit. No romance exists between them since they purely see each other brothers.

YAO WANG: The most likely unit your IM YONG JAE unit can have a romance with, IM YONG JAE likes him a fair better than other units due to the fact their relationship stems back to IM YONG JAE's childhood, but is not overly fond of him since he often receives complaints that he is not eating enough.

KIKU HONDA: Your unit hates him with a burning passion of a thousand fiery suns. Any KIKU HONDA units able to see him within a 10 feet radius will quickly rush out of the room. If by chance these two units meet, your IM YONG JAE unit will ladle insults on top of insults while he attempts to brutally gag the KIKU HONDA unit. KIKU HONDA will look half scared to death, half wishing he were somewhere else. Romance will be EXTREMELY difficult to achieve here. (The Creators of Hetalia Co. is not to be blamed for any of the injuries the KIKU HONDA unit may suffer.)

ALFRED F. JONES: The only thing your unit despises more than a KIKU HONDA unit is an ALFERD F. JONES unit. At any chance your unit gets, he will insult almost anything American, especially the food. The ALFRED F. JONES unit will constantly argue with him to shut down his nuclear program, but your IM YONG JAE will ignore him with no consent. Romance is almost non existent here, but if you want something real hot, be sure to put cameras up if you find them hanging out a lot more.

IVAN BRAGINSKY: Your unit generally does not have a huge problem with him, but he will resent the him a bit. If the IVAN BRAGINSKY unit is in the locked _Soviet Union_ mode, your IM YONG JAE unit will be much more friendlier. IVAN BRAGINSKY will be on good terms with him in general, but if the IM YONG JAE unit is on _Angry Teen_ mode, your unit may... Suffer certain consequences. (We are not responsible for any abuse your unit undergoes.)

**Cleaning**

Your unit can clean himself, simply put. He places order and organization above others, so he can clean up after himself too. Do not attempt to bathe with him unless you are begging for a death wish.

**Feeding**

Your IM YONG JAE unit prefers Korean cuisine at the most but will eat other East Asian dishes. (Excluding Japanese) He will eat Russian foods, but with a few complaints. He will ABSOLUTELY refuse to eat American or Japanese food, especially hamburgers.

**Rest**

Your unit will rise early and fall late, so he may appear tired. If you are not used to loud noises at 5 am, we suggest for you to have a pair of ear plugs since IM YONG JAE units are notorious for training in the most ridiculous times.

-**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

Q: My unit has been sulking around in his room but that's not as important as the fact he has gone on a rampage and is attempting to create weapons out of my silverware!

A: Your IM YONG JAE unit has realized the lack of bullets in his gun and deemed it of no good use. To remedy this problem, you can buy him a Nerf gun painted black or you can buy our special bullets, which like the nukes, bruise, but don't break skin! ...again, most of the time.

Q: My unit is emptying my drink rack!

A: He's probably on _Depressed_ mode. If not on _Depressed_ mode, he might just be reminiscing about his childhood. Have a IM YONG SOO or YAO WANG unit to slap him playfully around a few times.

Q: My unit has lost his hair ribbon and has been wrecking my house to find it!

A: Oh dear. That red hair ribbon is extremely precious to your IM YONG JAE unit since his brother gave him it when they were children. Either you can have an IM YONG SOO unit give him another one or reprogram him into _Drunk_ mode and buy another one identical to his while he's wasted.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of a grown man in a military uniform, you've found a brooding child in a dark red hanbok. He consistently spits out insults in Korean and refuses to talk in English.

Solution: Whoops! We've made a mix-up, you have received a LITTLE! N. KOREA by accident. They both are practically the same, except for the fact he's more prone to having tantrums and is less likely to kill you. He will ask for a YAO WANG unit or a LITTLE! S. KOREA unit and will be much more friendlier to any LITTLE! IM YONG SOO and KIKU HONDA units than his normal grown up unit. He does not know any English, so if you want the grown up one, put him back in his box and ship him back to Customer Service. Warning, we advise you to do this quickly as possible. Once he gets out, it'll be VERY difficult to put him back.

Problem: Your unit has begun to disappear in the middle of the night, returning with suspicious red stains on his shirt.

Solution: "..." Get a YAO WANG Unit on _Protective_ mode to the extreme in there. **NOW**.

With enough tolerance, Korean foods, and patience, you should be able to form a long lasting relationship with unit, if you can ignore his short temper and his random bursts of violence. IM YONG JAE will prove to be the most loyal, most honest friend you can ever have!

**A/N: Are you proud of me?**


End file.
